My Dear Ja'far
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: Short drabble about Sinbad appreciating Ja'far
1. Ja'far, My Dear

I wish you were mine.

There's not a day that goes by where I don't steel a glance at your freckled face. They dot your pale face like stars do the sky. I often wonder if I follow them if I will be brought to the heavens. Will I be able to see the world from above if I stand with you?

I don't know that I have the right to ever find out.

You are spectacular. Everything you do brings a child-like wonder to my eyes. I do believe there isn't a thing you can't do and it amazes me. I've seen you do many wonderful things. I've been told for a long time now that I have brought beauty into this world and that I can accomplish anything I set my mind to. I believe I have done that, but I don't know that I could have done it without you.

There were others helping me along the way, sure. None of them ever seemed to understand me the way you do though. You are always there standing at my side. You don't feed me the lies I want to hear. No, you tell me the truth that's hard to take. And yet, even as harsh words roll off your tongue, they sound so sweet in my ears. Your voice could take the sting away from death itself.

There is so much about you that I know you will never see. There are so many things that may never cross your mind. You work so hard that I'm not sure you have time to think about anything else. There are moments, rare as they are, where others get to see inside your shell. It's usually something as simple as a laugh or a smile.

You don't understand how dear I hold this though. Your laugh can lighten even my darkest demeanor. And your smile is like the sun I live by. I would give most anything to see you smile. If you asked me to I would tear apart my kingdom brick by brick. I trust your word and your mind more than I do my own. I've been speaking sweet nothings for so long I don't know what's real and what's not.

I need you by my side and I do wonder if you need me. You would fair so much better on your own than I would. I know this and it terrifies me. I fear one day you may grow tired of me and leave and I know I shouldn't think things like that. You do care for me, I know this, but it doesn't stop my nightmares from terrorizing me.

What would I do without you? It's not that I fear for the country. I could always get someone to do the work you do. I know they would never do as well as you do, but I don't worry about such things. No, I fear for my sanity. You are without a doubt the piece that holds me together.

You are more than words can describe and I wish more than anything that you were mine. I want you to be happy. I want to give you everything, all that you ask for. I know I'm not perfect and there's so much more I can improve on. Just promise to stay with me, even with all my flaws and problems.

Promise me that and I can conquer the world.


	2. Sinbad, My Idiot

Ja'far knew that Sinbad would often scribble on papers to pretend he was working. It wasn't exactly something new. Most days Ja'far would begrudgingly crumple up the papers and throw them away. Today was different. Sinbad had actually written on these pages instead of just putting random lines all over the page. Ja'far sat at Sinbad's desk taking a quick look at the words written. Sinbad hadn't taken care of the paperwork, but Ja'far wasn't going to complain. The work was done and it was done right. It made him smile, it was nice.

There was a small slip of paper that feel from the stacks as Ja'far moved to pick them up. He for a moment thought about leaving it there. It didn't seem important, but he gave a sigh and bent down to grab it. If it hadn't been so small Ja'far would have thrown it on top of the pile with the rest of the work. There was a small part of him telling him to look at it. That it might be important. He scanned the paper haphazardly holding the stack to his hip.

Ja'far's jaw dropped as he continued to read. "What the-"

The papers slipped from Ja'far's hand and he swore loudly. He crumpled up the paper throwing it across the room. With a grimace Ja'far bent over to pick the papers back up. He was now going to have to organize these and it was going to take him all freaking day. He had other things to do. This was all Sinbad's fault. He had to waste paper writing stupid things and that bastard probably _knew_ Ja'far would find it. Ja'far was just- he wanted- he just-just…..

He was flattered. The pink tint on his cheeks was only growing redder as he thought about the words that had been written about him, all the stupid things Sinbad had written. All the ridiculous things he thought. Ja'far wasn't some kind of god, he was not something to be praised or worshiped. Especially not by someone like Sinbad. That man was more spectacular than anyone could ever hope to be.

Yet, he still for some reason saw Ja'far this way. Ja'far knew all the things he had done with his life and he had come to terms with it years ago. He had accepted everything that he was and everything he did. Ja'far rubbed his forehead placing the papers back on his desk. The man was always such a headache. Always doing something to annoy Ja'far or make his life harder. He didn't know what ran through that man's head daily, but he did know that Sinbad had an infatuation with him.

Ja'far had known of Sinbad's feelings for years. He wasn't blind or stupid and Sinbad knew how he felt. Either that or Sinbad was stupid enough not to notice the way Ja'far felt. It was better to pretend that he didn't have these feelings though. There were so many reasons why it was easier to do it that way. It was dangerous just being a close friend of Sinbad's to be his lover though? Ja'far shook his head. Sinbad would never forgive himself if something happened to him. Ja'far let out a soft sigh placing his hands on Sinbad's desk.

"I don't want you to conquer the world," He said softly before looking over at the man standing in the doorway.


End file.
